Field
The invention relates to the field of activity monitors and, particularly, to an activity monitor without a battery as an energy source.
Description of the Related Art
An activity monitor configured to monitor a user's activity may be based on motion sensing such that an accelerometer or another motion sensor measures the user's motion. The motion sensor may transform mechanical energy into electric signals, and the electric signals may be measured in order to determine an activity level. An example of such an activity monitor is a wrist watch type of activity monitor comprising a battery, a motion sensor, and a liquid crystal display.